Meeting Ichi
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: this is a story about my two cheracters Angel and Stork meeting a cheracter made up by klonoakazeno named Ichi and they have a short little adventure .. do not read this if you did not read "Crane's nephew" or "the savior" you have to read both!
1. Chapter 1

**_thank you so much to klonoakazeno for alowing me to use his cheracter Ichi in this story, I hope you like it klonoakazeno ;P , and thanks again, please tell me if I did anything wrong or took your Ichi out of cheracter so I can fix it!...and as for the other readers please read both stories "the savior" and "Crane's nephew" before you read this, or you wont know what the heck is going on, the plot of this one is diferent than the "Crane's nephew" I will still continue with that story because this one does not interfer with it, but in this one Angel and Stork dont have a different history, but they do have a different life styl and reason for being in the valley of peace, other than that enjoy! .... oh! & R&R pleez!_**

**_also disclaimer:I do not own kung fu panda, and as I already stated, the cheracter Ichi belongs to klonoakazeno._**

Ichi was training with Po when master Shifu came in and said "Ichi!, Po!, its time to go!"

Ichi and Po looked confused, they looked at each other and then back at master Shifu and then said in unison "what are you talking about?"

"have you forgotten already?, we are going to help prepare for the first ever fair in the valley of peace!!" Shifu yelled.

"oh yea!" the two said in unison again "well are you coming?" Shifu aske while turning and leaving, having Po and Ichi stare at each other then run up to him and follow close behind.

"so are the five already there?" Ichi asked, "yes, they are seting up the games currently, the ones that each of us are going to run" came the reply of Shifu "cool, cool" Ichi said.

once they got to the outskirts of the valley where the fair was going to be hosted, they saw the furious five working on their own game booths "hey guys!" Po called to them and Ichi just waved

"hey Po!, hey Ichi!" they all called back, then Mantis said to Ichi "hey!, Ich, get over here!" Ichi came running over to him "yea, what is it Mantis?" Ichi asked "I need you to use your fire power to weld this metal together for me, ya think ya can do that?"

"no porblem!" ichi said with a devilish smile as he fired up his hands and ,slowly, and carefully, shot a straight lin of almost white flame, welding the two peices of metal together

"nice one!, thanks buddy!" Mantis said, then he started to get back to work, "so what game are you running?" Ichi asked Mantis "I'm doing the dunk tank!, well, once I get it built that is" Mantis answered.

"Ichi!, come put together your own game!" they heard Shifu call "you better get going" Mantis told him "yea, later Mantis" Ichi said while running off to see Shifu and get an idea for his own game.

"ok I'm here father, what kind of game should I do?" Ichi asked "any thing you want my son" Shifu said and walked away, watching him walk away Ichi noticed how Shifu was abnormally waddleing like a duck, _perhaps he has a wedgie?_, Ichi thought, and then he got an idea, _thats it!, ill do a duck grabing game!, whoever picks up the winning duck gets a prize!_, he thought, then went on building his game.

by the end of the day the whole fair was set up and ready to go, all they had to do now was wait for the next day to come, and bou were they exited, master Shifu had said that he had some old friends coming to the valley and they were bringing their grand children, which was geting Ichi verry exited, because he was told by Shifu that the kids were exactly the same age as him and were verry easy to get along with, so he was exited to make new friends, since he never had verry manny other than the five Po and Shifu.


	2. meeting singers

**disclaimer: you already know i dont own anything other than my own cheracters and that Ichi belongs to klonoakazeno so this will be the last disclaimer in this story, DONT GET PISSY BECAUSE I GET TIRED OF SAYING THINGS LIKE THIS!**

the next morning Ichi, the five, po and Shifu went out to the fair grounds and started to set up for what would happen that day, as soon as it was all ready people from all different towns and valleys were coming to see if it was any good, and it was awsome!, there may not have been rides (obviously cuz they're in china) but there were games, contests, a music concert going on, talent shows, and the five would sometimes take a brake from their games and walk around, sign otographs, and give demonstrations.

so after the fair had gotten going and there were alot of people coming in and having fun,things started to go just as Shifu had thought they would, but first things first, he had to get off the dunk tank, he had lost a bet with Po and Ichi and they made him put on a bathing suit and sit on the dunk tank for people to dunk him.

so far no one had, untill.. "c-mon!, throw the ball!" a rather larg pig screamed at his little rabbit friend, who was oh so carefully aiming with his hand back behind his head, tounge slightly sticking out the side of his mouth, ready to throw at any time. Finally, he threw the ball, and what do you know!, DING! DING! DING!, the bell rand as he hit the target dead on and master Shifu fell in, geting totally soaked to the bone, geting out he heard the two brothers laughing their faces off at him, he was so wet he was waddleing like a duck again, just earning more laughs, "shouldnt you two be at your game stands watching the prises?" Shifu asked them "oh yea!" Ichi and Po said while running off to watch their stands in case there are any theives around "hmph" Shifu grumbled and waddled off.

a few minutes later Ichi was at his stand watching and waiting for people to come and try his game, thats when he saw four animals walking his way, two storks and two wolves, two were kids and two were parents, there was one adult wolf and one adult stork obviously the two others were the children. Shifu (still waddleing) came over to Ichi and stood by him looking at the strangers, "are these the people you were talking about master?" Ichi asked "mmm hm" Shifu answered, Shifu's friends saw him and came over, their children following close behind, though right before they got to Shifu the one wolf kid looked at Ichi and ran off, not being noticed by the two adults.

"ah, Lucy, Peter, its nice to see you again" Shifu said smiling at the two "likewise" they said in unison "who is this?" Peter, the adult (obviously male) wolf said looking at Ichi "oh, this is my new son, saw hello Ichi" Shifu said looking at him aswell "h-hello" Ichi said shyly looking at the two adults and then at Stork (if you read "Crane's nephew" like you were supposed to you would know who stork is and later on who Angel is and what they look like)

Stork jumped out from behind his mother, Lucy, with a big smile on his face and said "hey, my names Stork!" he held out his wing for Ichi to shake. Timidly, Ichi took hold of his wing and said "m..my name is Ichi" Shifu smiled and told Ichi "you see, I told you, you would make friends with these two" "two?" Ichi asked, "yea, you didnt see the other one before she ran off?" Stork asked Ichi "well now that you mention it, I did" Ichi said puting his hand on his chin "yes, Angel is the adventurous one and mysterious one,you never really know whats going to happen around her" Peter said.

then they heard a low growl in the bushed right behind them and turned around, they saw a pair of glowing turqoise eyes and Peter said "Angel come out of there!" but she refused to move, sso Shifu said to Ichi "Ichi, play fetch" with a devilish grin on his face Ichi got the picture and went into the bushes on the other side, sneeking up behind her pulling her around to meet his gaze and before she could do anything looked into her eyes and said as his eyes glowed "now, I want you to go out there and see your parents and master Shifu .. oh!, and while your at it, tackle Shifu to the ground and flick him in the nose" he said with a playful evil smile.

directly after Angel did as she was told, she ran towards Shifu full speed takcle him, and flicked him, though after words she and Shifu were not at all happy "that was a dirty trick!, I want to know how you did it!" Angel screamed at Ichi making him slowly walk backwards, tears just starting to fill his eyes "I-Im sorry!" before Angel could do any thing else to make him cry Stork butted in "Angel calm down it was just a joke!" Angel turned around and replied " yea I know, but still I want to know how he did it!" "well, dont yell at him, he's scared enough" Stork yelled back "to bad, he's gonna be even more scared" Angel deffended.

all the adults could do was slap themselfs in the face and groan Ichi wasnt scared any more, only because when she was arguing with Stork Angel didnt seem to be as intimidating anymore, still scarry, but now that he knows she isnt going to hurt him it isnt a big deal "so I'm assuming this happens all the time?" Ichi asked the adults "yes" the children answered and then went back to their bickering.

after a while of that they finally stoped and they got into a convrosation (just talking about all the stuff tat was explained in both the other stories that I dont feel like rewriting and that you were supossed to read) and during the discussion a song was being sang in the talent show that Angel and stork knew "I love this song!" they said in unison, about half an hour earlier Po and the gang had come into the convo, and after they sad that Po said "I bet Ichi could sing this song really well!" nudging Ichi in the shoulder "oh, you sing to!" Angel asked "yea, not professionally, but these guys saw I'm pretty good at it" ichi replied.

"cool, we do to, you wanna hear an awsome song we know how to sing really well?" Stork asked "sure" everyone said in unison, and as soon as the stage was empty they went up and sang their awsome song (this song is by matallica and its called nothing else matters)

_(the song starts and there is a guitar solo)_

_Angel and Stork sing whole song in unison _

_"so close, no matter how far"_

_"couldnt be much more from the heart"_

_"forever, trust in who we are"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"never opened myself this way"_

_"life is ours, we live it our way"_

_"all these words I dont just say"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"trust I seek, and I find in you"_

_"every day for us, something new"_

_"open mind, for a different view"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"never cared for what they do"_

_"never cared for what they know"_

_"but I know"_

_"so close, no matter how far"_

_"couldnt be much more from the heart"_

_"forever trust in who we are"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"never cared for what they do"_

_"never cared for what they know"_

_"but I know"_

_(guitar solo)_

_"I never opened myself this way"_

_"life is ours we live it our way"_

_"all these words I dont just say"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"trust I seek, and I find in you"_

_"every day for us, something new"_

_"open mind for a different view"_

_"and nothing else matters"_

_"never cared for what they say"_

_"never cared for games they play"_

_"never cared for what they do"_

_"never cared for what they know"_

_"YEAH!"_

_(guitar solo)_

_(its a bit long)_

_[whispering]"so close no matter how far"_

_"couldnt be much more from the heart"_

_"forever trust in who we are"_

_"no nothing else matters"_

_(this guitar solo is insanly long)_

_........................................_

_(just keep holding on)_

_................_

_(any second now)_

_......_

_(here we go)_

that was the end of the song and everyone clapped as Angel and Stork exited stage right.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_ok that was my first song fic so please say if it was good or not!_**


	3. funny video

Ichi Angel and Stork were now playing around with the games that were every where that people still had yet to clean up. It was the end of the day and the fair was over, so now everyone had to clean up , the adults were off in another part of the space that the fair was held in while the kids hung out and played around with the numerous trinkets that were used as games for the fair.

"You know?, you guys sing pretty good!" Ichi complimented Angel and Stork "thanks" Stork said "would you maybe like to sing with us sometime?" Angel asked "you think I could learn one of those songs in enough time? .. cuz it was like , 6 minutes long!!" Ichi replied "of course, it doesn't take much, besides that song was abnormally long its not like most of the songs we sing" Angel said, just then when Ichi opened his mouth to say something, "kids!, time to go eat everything is packed away now!" they herd a few of the adults call in unison "ok!" they said in unison and ran for the palace.

At the palace

"So are you kids having fun so far?" Lucy asked "yea!" the three children all replied at once, making everybody else in the room smile "I'm glad you made a new friend Ichi" Po said smiling widely at him "uh huh, and guess what!" Ichi replied "what would that be Ichi" Po questioned "Angel and Stork said they would teach me one of their songs and sing with me!" Ichi said with enthusiasm "aw, that's neat!" Viper said "yea, and I just thought of something that would be neater!" Stork said looking at Ichi and then at Angel, apparently Angel knew what he was thinking and gave him a devilish smile, which he returned by grinning madly, "well what is it?" Peter asked Stork "yea, I wanna know!" Ichi yelled "alright, alright, calm down!, my idea is, that we don't only have you sing with us but turn it into a big show!, we go on stage and do the whole works!, with lights and fireworks and everything!!" Stork said while getting up from his chair, smiling so big you would have thought he would rip his face apart, "yea!, awesome!" Ichi and Po shouted at the same time "alright, I guess I can allow that, but Ichi still has training to complete!, he does not get off the hook!" Shifu yelled "yes, as long as it doesn't interrupt anything I think that is a good idea" peter said

"yes, Angel is very good with the electronics, and Stork can handle the manual setting up of the show very nicely, their shows are always so enjoyable to watch!" Lucy commented "you mean they have done this before?" Mantis asked "yea, you wanna see some videos?" Angel asked "what are those?" Tigress asked her, Stork answered for Angel "they are things you watch on a big screen, they are like moving pictures, you can tap thing with something called a camera and put them onto the screen and always be able to watch an even that happened ..say .. 10 years back, just as it was in person, you can even make your own videos by making pictures on a peace of technology called a computer and put the pictures into what is called a music video and add some music to it .. or not .. some people don't put music in them" everyone now understood what they were talking about, and while Stork was explaining, Angel set up a remote controlled solar powered portable TV which had all of their video's on it from the past, things they have made, things they have taped, all sorts of things.

"Ok, now, I will translate the writing into Chinese so you guys can under stand this because we already have all of these memorized" Angel said while scrolling through a bunch of video's , Po spotted one he thought sounded interesting and asked "what is that one about, the one that says for the title 'did you do that?'" while pointing at the video he was talking about "oh that, that's just something funny that happened when we were going to make a video but it turned into something else" Stork answered "can we watch it?" Monkey asked "sure" Angel answered while clicking on the video.

**In the video**

_Angel and stork were standing in an urban area in Canada in front of a fairly large house with green grass and a small tree in the yard. "Ok, so what me and Stork are going to show you guys today is some tricks we have learned from our friend that are really cool!" Angel said, just after she had said that she kept on talking and a wild bird flew over head, Stork was starring at this bird flying by, and then his gaze started to drop slowly as if watching something fall, all the while Angel was still looking into the camera talking, all of a sudden .. __**PLOP **__.. something landed on Angels shoulder, and it was a small spot of white liquid that fell from the sky right as the bird flew over her .. the bird had pooped on her shoulder. Angel slowly closed her eyes with her mouth hung open, knowing what had happened, and then she slowly opened her eyes and turned to Stork and playfully yelled at him "DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Stork hung his head and said "yes, I'm sorry" and then Angel replied by yelling (this time a little softer) "bad boy!, you know your supposed to do that in the toilet!" and then Stork said back to her in an even whinier voice "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it" while still hanging his head "well next time ask to go to the bathroom!" Angel said as she walked off the scene to go clean herself up, leaving Stork smiling like an idiot. _

**End of video**

Everyone, including Stork and Angel, was now laughing their faces off, "oh man! That was so funny!" Po laughed "I know, I cant believe it!" Mantis said holding his sides and rolling on the table, Stork and Angel were now done their laughing and were waiting for everyone else to calm down.

**A/N:**_** don't worry I haven't forgotten about Ichi next chapter after showing another video is all about him!, I just thought randomly one day and thought this would be funny to put in the storyjust to add a little comedy :) .. so yea .. I'll see you next chapter!, until then .. farewell!!**_


End file.
